Marcas
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Era usual ver a Wei Wuxian siempre contorneando a Jiang Cheng. Para Jiang Cheng, era un rito demasiado corriente; marcas de dedos en cada uno de sus brazos eran algo usual también. Para Lan XiChen, el lazo que unía a ambos era inestable. Tan endeble, tan palpable, que a veces se preguntaba qué era lo genial de tener un alma gemela si tendrías un lazo de esa índole.


La cama de Wei Ying tenía rastros de su persona. No sólo su cama, toda su persona tenía huellas de la presencia de su hermano del alma. Las huellas dactilares le recorrían de arriba a abajo, así que todos sabían lo simple de este acto: Wei Ying era propiedad del señor del muelle de loto. Nadie más podría marcar tan hondo como él ese cuerpo, ni podría establecer el lazo tan especial que tenían el uno con el otro.

Esto tenía que ver con el destino: Wei Ying llegó cierto día al hogar de WanYin, y como si nada, tomó su mano. Sus manos se tiñeron casi al instante en el que chocaron, y eso sólo le indicó al resto que el destinado del hijo principal del muelle de loto había llegado; con ello, las puertas se abrieron y una gran fiesta empezó.

Pero ni Wei Wuxian ni Jiang Cheng comenzaron un lío por esto. Para ellos, estar juntos era una corriente de aire muy usual, muy cálida, muy correcta. Mientras todos se entusiasmaban con la idea del alma gemela del pequeño maestro, ellos vivían corriendo tras los insectos y jugando a las escondidas junto a su hermana mayor. Ninguno esperaba nada de romance en sus vidas, ni esperaban el impacto de algo tan grande como un alma gemela.

Ahora, ya mayores, Jiang Cheng no permitía que nadie le dirigiera mirada indecorosa alguna a su destinado. Por lo mismo, era alguien estoico en demasía, que no acostumbraba a ser dulce frente al resto, ni siquiera a su pareja que, de carnal, no tenía nada.

Wuxian no obstante, era un celoso más sutil, siempre acaparando la atención de su hermano, tratando de que nadie apreciara la vista de los sonrojos casi inaccesibles del chico, de las sonrisas que casi no brindaba, de los gestos sinceros que él tenía, siempre ocultando las marcas de las yemas de sus dedos que quedaban repartidas casi sin querer por sus brazos.

Era una característica extraña de las almas gemelas que ni ellos podían controlar, era un lazo único de posesividad que ambos poseían, y de entendimiento general:  
Porque esas marcas eran de posesión. Para WanYin, él no sólo le pertenecía metafóricamente, ni físicamente. El destino lo dictaba como suyo. Y nunca puedes negarle nada al destino. Para Wuxian, era la necesidad única de cumplirle los caprichos sólo por ser él, ser aquel que siempre estaba sobre él repartiendo besos de forma ruda cada vez que la cordura se iba al diablo, y el Eros consumía su cuerpo de manera violenta; era sólo cuando el otoño caía entre las hojas y se convertía en flores secas que a WanYin le provocaban malestar, y él debía correr porque los malestares también los sentía su persona.

Era un lazo de Lan XiChen miraba desde Gusu con una ceja alzada en cuestión, su flauta en mano y una melodía que decía más que sus palabras. Porque la flauta era la materialización de la boca, de la voz, de los deseos humanos, y XiChen deseaba expresar esa sensación de molestia que tenía cada vez que veía a Jiang Cheng caminando inocentemente con Wuxian de la mano, mientras fingía molestia y entrelazaba sus dedos. Deseaba comprender por qué ese lazo que a ambos los unía parecía tan importante, parecía tan irrompible, aún cuando ellos estaban casi siempre peleados y Wuxian lo dejaba en su soledad, yéndose con WangJi cuando Cheng discutía con todos.

Era un lazo endeble disfrazado de eternidad, que a Lan XiChen le molestaba en demasía. Un lazo que parecía ser cada vez más frágil, cuando Wuxian trataba de tomar los labios de Cheng y este sólo se negaba enfadado, estresado, y arrogante.

No soportaba a Wuxian, por algún motivo, y casi siempre su hermano menor consolaba al chico de Muelle de Loto. ¿Quién se hacía cargo de los estragos que se ocasionaba el propio WanYin? ¿Del autosabotaje sentimental que a diario cometía? Nadie podía comprenderlo.

Nadie pudo comprender tampoco por qué repentinamente XiChen se alejó de los Orgullos de Yunmeng. Nadie pudo entender por qué XiChen comenzó a usar ropas más ceñidas una vez que Jiang Cheng tocó su rostro y sintió calor subir por sus mejillas, mientras él le amenazaba con sacar a zidian por un error de cálculos.

Nadie se imaginaba que el tacto de WanYin era tan suave, que por eso a Wuxian le gustaba, y que XiChen estaba encantado con sus yemas frágiles. Tampoco entendían por qué el rostro del primer jade tenía la marca de los dedos del joven del muelle, prometido del patriarca Yiling.

Ni siquiera Wuxian entendía por qué su hermano del alma y pareja destinada se sentía tan ansiosa. No comprendía por qué no quería volver a Gusu a pesar de que sus sonrisas eran casi todas esbozadas ante el primer jade.

Wuxian no comprendía el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que sencillamente quiso preguntarle en persona a XiChen. Supuso que nunca le contó a WangJi qué sucedía con ese sentimiento de repelús que tenía hacia los muchachos, así que sería mucho más sencillo preguntarle directamente al chico.

Nunca pensó que XiChen estaría aterrado en el Jingshi. Tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza que apenas intentara tocarlo, el mayor no evitara su tacto, y entonces, las suaves yemas del más bajo reposaron sobre su mejilla, justo encima de la marca que Cheng le había dejado al mayor.

Cheng era el alma gemela de Lan Huan. Que a su vez, era el alma gemela de Wuxian. La marca que sus propios dedos le dejó sobre la mejilla sin marcar, sólo le confirmó que el miedo que su hermano del alma era justificado en demasía, que el terror del primer jade con respecto a la relación de los tres no era un disparate.

Wuxian quería a Cheng. Jiang Cheng quería a Wuxian. ¿Qué sucedía entonces con Lan XiChen?

-No pienso intervenir en la relación de ustedes, maestro Wei. —Exhaló XiChen, mientras cerraba sus ojos e inhalaba de vuelta el aire que sus pulmones no podía retener—, pero, por favor, no le cuentes a WanYin lo que sucede. Se sentirá peor de lo que desde el comienzo.

Y Wei Wuxian entendió que, al parecer, no era el único enamorado de su hermano.

Pero ¿Podía existir un alma gemela doble? Porque entre tres personas, estar unidas por el destino, suena turbio. Suena a compartir el motivo de tu despertar a diario, suena a que las sonrisas de Cheng ya no serían sólo para él, que ya no podría acariciar esa mejilla entre bromas y gustar de su personalidad tosca sin una intervención, porque su querido hermano parecía casi tan enamorado de XiChen como de él, incluso sin la influencia de una marca.

A los ojos de todos, Wuxian seguía siendo el inquieto más amado de esa relación. Todos sabían que le pertenecía a Jiang Cheng. Era usual ver a Wei Wuxian siempre contorneando al nacido en el muelle de loto, haciendo ruido y dejándose besar cada vez que su pareja estaba de buenas. Para Jiang Cheng, era un rito demasiado corriente el tener a su hermano revoloteando por ahí; las marcas de los dedos en cada uno de sus brazos eran algo que se veía usualmente también.

Para Lan XiChen, el lazo que unía a ambos era inestable. Tan endeble, tan tangible y real, que a veces se preguntaba qué era lo genial de tener un alma gemela si tendrías un lazo de esa índole. Pero eso lo descubrió una vez que, en un arrebato de Wuxian, sus labios quedaron unos sobre los otros, y supieron que tal vez la química era mucho mejor que la alquimia en cuánto a cuestiones de amor.

Todo fue incertidumbre total hasta que las manos de todos palparon su cuerpo, porque aunque Wuxian no quisiera, las marcas no engañaban. Y ahora tenía que aprender a pensar que, sin querer, debía compartir su felicidad con otra persona, que al parecer, amaba tanto a Jiang Cheng como él.


End file.
